Romans Revenge
by Moments Captured
Summary: Ever wonder why Roman is the way he is? Or why his mother would question his trust? Maybe Roman can't love another. Should I add on or leave as is?
1. Chapter 1

Roman was that mysterious guy who oddly looked unresistable to girls. But he was so much more underneath of that exterior. He was an incredible brother, he had a heart and it was huge it was just tainted by the darkness. It wasn't his fault though I know that sounds like an excuse but it's not I assure you. It's in his DNA, his mother is evil in itself she murdered her husband, Romans own father. I guess none of this will make any sense to you unless I start from the very beginning of my story. My name is Callie Bell, and this isn't one of those happy ending stories it's tragic and full of sadness and pain. I know, but do you want to know what else came with all the bad? The passion, the love, in fact the only love I had ever known. Roman Godfrey

It was the summer of 1993 it was a hot day in Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania I was 6 years old and some moving trucks came down our road. They went to the house right next to mine I remember creeping around the corner of our bushes to see who it was, more importantly if they had any children not many kids on my block and friends are always nice to have near by. They did a son about the same age as me, that was the first day I met Roman Godfrey. Now when I met him he was still so full of life and happy. My parents went over to welcome them to the neghborhood and they invited us over for dinner. I was excited I wanted to meet the boy I had never been inside this house no one had lived there in a very long time. It was beautiful inside. "Roman, these are our neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Bell and their daughter Callie say hi" I remember his mom being stunning but somehow mean and stern. He looked up at me and I smiled "Hey, Do you want to swing?" And there it began we went and just swung on the swings till it was time to eat and than some more after and than I went home. But after that we were inseperable.

I learned alot about his family we had a system when we were 11 he would flash his flashlight 2 times if his parents fighting was becoming to much and I would go unlock the back door. And he would just sit on the bed and I would wrap my arms around him and stroke his hair until he fell asleep. It may sound creepy but I would watch him sleep like if I fell asleep something was going to happen so I'd wake him up in the morning like I had been sleeping but he'd go home and than I'd sleep until my dad came home drunk trying to break into my bedroom to get in my bed.

By middle school we had matured physically and mentally and I had to admit Roman was growning into a sexy man from the little boy I had met all those years ago. Middle School scared me, I knew people would be attracted to Roman he was once friendly and girls was a given. I didn't want to lose our bond of course I liked roman possibly even loved him and I didn't want us to be the ones that grow apart and hang out with different people and someone makes an 90's movie about it. But thankfully he didn't care about what anyone else thought all this time I had hidden from Roman what my dad was doing to me I didn't want him to know he might think I'm dirty and tainted.

One day we were smoking a joint staring at the clouds and we were just laughing and geeking and he was tickling me and my shirt lifted to much and he saw the bite mark. He automatically flipped around and was staring at me with piercing eyes. "Callie what the hell is that?" "I don't know what you're talking about" He grabbed my arm, "I'm not fucking around". "He doesn't mean to do it, He just gets too drunk sometimes..."I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes. I didn't want them to fall over my eyes but they did. I looked right in his piercing eyes "forget what room he is in and he thinks I'm my mom" I lowered my head I didn't know what to expect from him but than I just felt these warm tight arms envelop me and all I smelled was Roman he'd been stealing his dads cigarettes again I could smell them. I don't know why I loved that smell so much. I looked up at him and he tried to push my head back into his chest "Why wont you look at me, i knew it you think I'm tainted well let me go!" I was ready to punch him when he pulled my head up to look at him he had tears falling out of his eyes.

"I don't think you're tainted Callie, I didn't want you to see me like this I haven't cried like this in front of you in a while." "I'm so sorry Callie.." I took my thumb and wiped away some of his tears "It's not you're fault, I'm probably a lost cause this could be the worst thing i've ever done or the best. You are the only man I'm not afraid of because I feel safe when Im with you, you make me feel comfortable I think I love you.." I didn't even realize it was out until I heard myself say it out loud. He looked at me for a second and than I saw it that glimmer they say you see in their eyes and he kissed me and it was soft and sensual and gentle.

15 now me and roman had been dating for 2 years I know they say that young love is dumb love but this was true love I had every intention of spending the rest of my life with him. Romans mother was always strange but as Roman got older she got creepier. Not so much incest creepy but she was very involved in his life she didn't like any girl he brought home, she didn't even like me I had been her neighbor for how long now? I had dinnner with her family so many times it was to much to count. But now I'm not just the bestfriend I'm the girlfriend I guess I wasn't suitable for the second one. She always watched us cause I encouraged him to stand up for himself against her. One night we were talking about the future, "Where would you want to live?" "Anywhere you are" I playfully punched his gut, "How sweet sir, but seriously" He smiled "Okay, okay somewhere pretty and country" "I like that idea".

I had it all planned out, our future and his mother changed my plans. "Callie we need to go now my moms going crazy!" I hurried grabbing stuff as I walked quickly we got in the car and headed off we thought we were going to be okay and get away safe. We thought wrong I don't even know how it was insane one minute it was empty road next minute his moms in the middle of the road he slamed on the breaks she walked to the car and got in. "Well what is going on here, going somewhere?" "Mother we want to be together, and if you aren't okay with that than I don't know what to tell you." I've never believed in supernatural, weird voodoo, stuff but his mother grabbed his face and stared into his eyes and than next thing I know he's got a knife.

He was obviously trying to resist he must have known he couldn't fight it forever "CALLIE RUN! GO NOW RIGHT NOWWW GET AWAY YOU WHORE YOUR GROSS RUN AWAY!" I couldn't even if I wanted too. I couldn't leave him it didn't seem real you know I don't think I had ever felt so loved in my life figures when it was ending. I put my hands on his face and leaned up to his ear I whispered "It's okay, I love you too, don't blame yourself" than it was in it hurt insanely than like a breeze his mom was gone and it was just me and him. He cradled my head "I'm so sorry baby!", he was sobbing "Oh god what did I do" everything was fading so quick I reached for him to find my hand and he did he put it in his and than to his face. "Rom..Don't forget me, If she tries to make you forgot don't forget". He kissed my hand "I swear I will never forget and I will never forgive I will get revenge."

I felt warmth which I knew meant I was almost dead considring it was freezing. so I thought the only thing to say "Love, don't become a monster like her, it doesn't suit yo.." and that was it. I watch Roman all the time just to make sure he's okay he changed after that he didn't become a monster he became a protector of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

People think being a "ghost"is all scaring people and floating around. When I look at myself I see me like I was before I died. I look exactly like I always did. But when I look at Roman he looks more of a ghost than I do. its been a little over 7 months since my death. Figures I'd still be here because I wasn't ready to go, Also I can't bear to leave Roman I wonder if I was standing right in front of him, if he would be able to see me. I have kept my distance so I don't mess with his head anymore. He was first upset about my passing he than became angry. Now? He is just floating through days no emotion, Sleeping with girl after girl. This isn't the Roman I knew or loved.

He seemed to have made a friend you could maybe call him. His names Peter I'm just happy to see him with someone other than his mother or himself. Sometimes I wish I could touch him again tell him I love him even talk to him, his mom didn't try to make him forget. I think it may of been better if she did, now all he can do is remember and suffer.

He was sitting on the bench smoking a cigarette watching people walking around the park. I was right behind him I wanted to touch his hair, his face. I couldn't help it I touched his neck up through his hair. He whipped around and looked right at me, I thought he saw me but he didn't seem too. He turned around again. I was walking away when I heard him whisper "Callie.." So he couldn't see me but he could feel me and he knew it was me. I couldn't help it I turned back around and hugged him from behind "I'm here Roman, I'll always be here". This time when he turned around he could see me I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time from him emotion. "Callie!" He jumped up and hugged me. "You can see me?" I asked him he than realized the shock too. "Yeah I can, I don't care why.." I than seeing I could talk to him hit him in his arm. "Ow what the hell!?" "Where do you get off with sleeping with girl after girl not calling any of them back!" "You weren't this pretencious jerk before!" He smirked "typical callie.. No I was always this way just never to you."

It hadn't occured to me that maybe he was like this, Every girl wants to be that "special one" and I was that special girl to Roman. I hugged him again "I've missed you so much" He looked in my eyes, me too.. I still am planning on avenging your death. "No there's no need to do that Roman" His face suddenly became angry "What do you mean! Look what she did to you, to us to our love!" I touched his face, "Roman I loved you because you weren't like your mother you were different than her.. better than her!" "Besides I have a much better idea my love.


End file.
